


First Kiss, Last Kiss

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (was Maura16), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad, Why can I never write happy Johnlock?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't remember all of the times he kissed Sherlock (although he wishes he did), but these are two kisses he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss, Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Johnlock fic ever! I wrote it in about 20 minutes, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Hope you like it!

The first time that John and Sherlock kissed, it was awkward, like many first kisses are.

They were walking home from the police station. It was late at night, and cold, and then it started to snow.

John, being John, was in no way dressed for the freezing weather. Sherlock sighed in exasperation, pulling off his own deep blue scarf and wrapping it gently around John's neck.

John gazed up into Sherlock's eyes, so close to his, and before he could stop himself he pressed his lips to Sherlock's.

Sherlock froze, and John pulled away, apologising and wishing he'd never-

And then Sherlock had kissed him back, with soft lips, cold from the wind, and John's hands had curled in Sherlock's mess of hair and Sherlock's arms wrapped around John, and as the snow fell down on them, everything was perfect.

They had shared many kisses after that. Nervous kisses, romantic kisses, sappy, rough, angry, loving, passionate...

But their last kiss...

Of course, at the time, John hadn't known it was their last kiss, or he would have made it better. Made it longer. Shown Sherlock exactly how he felt about him...

John was running about, trying to get dressed while Sherlock lounged on the couch, looking perfectly at ease and obscenely put together considering the early hour and the *cough* activities of last night.

Finally John was ready, and Sherlock climbed gracefully to his feet, wrapping his lean arms around John and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was long, deep, and with an edge of desperation. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Sherlock leaned his forehead against John's.

"What was that for?" gasped John.

Sherlock shrugged, blushing slightly. "No particular reason. But John?" John looked up at him curiously. "You know I love you, right?"

John grinned happily. "I love you too, you idiot," he said, hugging Sherlock tightly then pulling him out the door.

Looking back, John could see that Sherlock had known something would happen. But he, John, hadn't seen, and now... Now it was too late.

John leaned his head against the cool marble of the gravestone, and a tear trickled from his eye.

"I love you, Sherlock," he mumbled. "Now and forever."


End file.
